ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Wildmutt
'Wildmutt '''is Ben's Vulpimancer alien. Bio Appearance *'Ben 10: 'Large, orange, four-legged monster. Has quills sticking out of his back, chin, and front legs. Has black lips and no eyes. The Omnitrix is on a black and white brace on his left arm. *'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: 'Similar to Ben 10. His lips are orange. The Omnitrix is on his chest, and the brace is gone. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Teen): 'Similar to Ben 10. The Omnitrix is on a green-and-white collar, and the brace is gone. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Young): 'Similar to Ben 10. the Omnitrix is green. *'Ben 10,000: 'Similar to Ben 10. The quills on his back are replaced by dark orange stripes. Has a tail. The Omnitrix is on his head, and the brace is gone. *'Four Years Old: 'Similar to Ben 10. Much smaller and thinner. *'Young Ben (UA): 'Similar to Ben 10. The brace is all black. *'Kevin: 'Same as Ultimate Alien. *'No Watch Ben: '''Same as Omniverse Teen. Powers *Wildmutt has enhanced strength and agility. *Wildmutt has an enhanced sense of smell. Appearances Total: 48 (44 by Ben) Total Time: 28min54s/1734s (27min37s/1657s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 - 1min31s S1E4 Permanent Retirement - 2min20s S1E9 The Last Laugh - 1m45s S1E10 Lucky Girl - 38s S1E12 Side Effects - 1m4s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 19s S2E1 Truth - 1m48s S2E2 Big Tick - 1s S2E3 Framed - 1min21s S2E7 Camp Fear - 1min11s S2E9 Tough Luck - 1min1s S2E11 Ghostfreaked Out - 40s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x4 - 33s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) - 13s S3E2 Midnight Madness - 1min9s S3E4 Merry Christmas - 1min7s S3E8 Under Wraps - 7s S3E13 The Visitor - 49s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix x2 - 1min27s S4E6 Don't Drink the Water - 37s S4E12 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 - 1min6s Dogged Pursuit - 1min19s Ben 10: Race Against Time - 1min51s Total: 28 (27 by Ben) Total Time: 22min9s/1329s (21min56s/1316s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E16 The Forge of Creation (young Ben) - 10s S2E3 Viktor: The Spoils - 1s S2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing - 40s S3E1 The Purge - 3s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Kevin) - 29s S3E20 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 - 5s Total: 6 (4 by Ben) Total Time: 1min28s/88s (49s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E5 Have I Got a Deal For You - 27s S1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 x2 - 43s S2E5 Malefactor - 3s S2E8 Ben Again (Teen Young Ben) - 9s S2E9 Store 23 - 3s S3E10 Evil's Encore (young Ben) - 1min25s S4E4 Return to Forever - 24s S5E1 Something Zombozo This Way Comes - 12s S6E1 And Then There Were None - 36s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (No Watch Ben) - 25s S6E7 No Honor Among Bros - 18s S7E5 Fight at the Museum - 31s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 14 (13 by Ben) Total Time: 5min17s/317s (4min52s/292s by Ben) Comics Total: 4 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 31 (31 by Ben) Ben 10 A Villain A Day - 5 panels Barbershop Blues - 9 panels Mountains of Trouble - 12 panels Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Panels: 26 (26 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 - 5 panels Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 5 (5 by Ben) Statistics *Wildmutt is the 2nd alien to appear in the series. *Wildmutt is the 2nd alien to appear in Ben 10. *Wildmutt is the 31st alien to appear in Ultimate Alien. *Wildmutt is the 21st alien to appear in Omniverse. *Wildmutt is the 8th most used alien. *Wildmutt is the 4th most used alien in Ben 10. *Wildmutt is the 13th most used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Wildmutt is the 9th most used alien in Omniverse. Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (DS only as Vulpimancer) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS only) Subpages *Wildmutt/Gallery of Variants *Wildmutt/Gallery *Wildmutt/Gallery of Scenes *Wildmutt/Quotes Related *Ultimate Wildmutt (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens